User blog:Gentle Coltte/New Legendary Skin: Suckubus Evelynn
Now I know how much everyone loves Eve, so what better to compliment the eventual Stealth Remake than a new Legendary skin for her? Picture it: The Succubus: The Femme Fatale of Myth. A mystical creature who tricks foolish men into a loving lie and drains the life-force from their very bodies. As vile a creature they are, there is no doubting their beauty. From their seductive voices, from their piercing eyes, to their... excellent taste in shoes, they are the pinnacle of attraction. The Suckubus? Not so much Suckubus Evelynn Overview The skin is the ultimate in "So bad it's funny" romancing. Suckubus Evelynn is clearly desperate for a man, and her lines reflect that. She flings pick-up lines like Vladimir flings blood puns, she squeals when she destealths that she "Finally caught a man" and her ultimate sends her into a cartoony mating frenzy( "A MAN!"). The skin itself looks like a standard succubus, clad in tight red leather from her chest to her boots, but her wings are riddled with holes and her ruby-red hair is pulled into an awkward sideways ponytail. On top of that her face is slathered with make-up to the point of looking like a clown. Her spells all have heart particle effects. Hate Spike drops hearts impaled on swords, Ravage drops a tremendous rose, and activating Malice and Spite causes a cloud of hearts to swirl around her head. Quotes Movement *They can't keep their hands off me. *They can't resist me... forever.... I hope. *Hubba hubba *Did somebody say "Commitment"? *Hums the tune to "Here comes the Bride"* *Did I remember to feed the cats? *Now where is my Mr.Perfect? *Gonna get my hands in 'em and never let go, just like momma said! *I don't understand, he said to meet right here! Attacking *Hey Baby, you live around here often? *Enough Foreplay! *Quit beatin' around the bush! *Where's my ring? Where's my chocolates? *I just wanna CUDDLE! *You never hug me any more! Attacking to trigger Shadow Walk *No! Don't run! *You can't escape MY LOVE! *Hold still, it'll be over quick! *Gimme a big ol' kiss! *Pucker up! *Gotcha! Casting Ravage *YOU NEVER LOVED ME! *I'm not hysterical! YOU'RE HYSTERICAL! *No, YOU calm down! *If you won't love me, you won't love ANYONE! *Pants! Drop 'em! Casting Malice and Spite *A Maaaaaaaan! *Outta my way girls, I saw 'em first! *Sings the tune to "Here Comes the Bride" (More frantically)* *My body is READY! *We're gonna get... MARRIED! Dying *More! MORE! Oops, too much. *So... is that a no? *C-call me... *We coulda been... so good together... *W-was it good for you... Taunting (Evelynn strikes a sexy pose, then very quickly falls to her knees begging) *Come get some! No... really, please come get some! *What've those girls got that I don't? Er... don't answer that. Joke (Evelynn spreads her wings, shows off her body... and accidentally farts. Loudly. She get sheepish and around to see if anyone noticed) *You... me... a chamber in the abyss. And all night long we'll- *Fart* Excuse me... I, uh... had a big breakfast. *C'mon baby, you know you can't resist all this hot- *Fart* Oh man *Gag* It's like brimstone... Dance (Evelynn takes her tail in one hand and swings it around while rocking her hips) ---------------------- So? Do you love it or do you love it? (Forum Thread) Category:Blog posts